Chucky and Tiffany movie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Belle wished that she had new friends named Chucky and Tiffany, when they came to life Belle didn't know how to tell the truth to her boyfriend. Belle loved Chucky and Tiffany so much that she spends time with them and not her other friends, this story is like curious George.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I fought I would love to do a fanfiction of Chucky and Tiffany, so enjoy and no bad/rude comments if you don't like it don't review or read more. I don't own anything but I do own Wesley and Belle (my nick name)**

There was a young 15 year old girl her name is Belle and she loved anything she see.

Belle had always loved horses, scary movies, kids movie, dogs and someday she wanted children of my own. But right now she is a high school student; that sings, and acts in movies, solve mystery's, and she has now a boyfriend named Wesley he is 16 years old and he loves her. He takes Belle out on a date few times, and he's been making her laugh allot that she almost cried.

"Now, these dolls were for kids. Back then when they started making dolls, in 1960 if I might be wrong."

Belle was talking about Dolls in the past and how they were made and her friends loved her talking about dolls, that people made in the past.

"Belle?"

"Ms Crisp." Belle said.

"I know you've been solving mystery's in the past, and I love how you did that. I don't have really much mystery's like I used to."

"I can't end this career now, I love doing this kind of stuff."

"I just have trouble, with finding stuff for you to solve." Ms Crisp said.

"Well then. WHY NOT I FIND A MYSTERY MYSELF LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"But Belle, there's not much like they used to have."

"I DON'T CARE, GOODBYE MS CRISP!" Belle roared as she slammed the door and drove home.

At home Belle was mad at herself, she was in her room reading her book.

"So the dragons flew in the creeks, and shattered in the wind making it blow harder." Belle's cell phone then started ringing so Belle closed up her book and then picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Belle, is that you?"

"Hi Wesley, I was reading for a while." Belle said.

"I heard from Ms Crisp that you were yelling at her, what was wrong?" Wesley asked.

"I just had a bad day. And Ms Crisp asked me to ended this career but I don't want to, I love this along with acting and singing. But why this?"

"I have no clue, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes I am, want me to call you tomorrow maybe we can hang out or something?"

"Sorry Belle I'm so busy, I have to see my friends tomorrow." Wesley said.

"Ok maybe next weekend or something."

The next day, she was acting weird something was different about her and her other friends now.

One day Belle was calling her friends to see if they would come over today, but no answer from anyone. Belle was alone she wanted someone or more people to play with Belle when her friends are too busy, but one day Belle had a day planed for something that she don't do most of the day. Belle go out and buy things that Belle would like to keep me busy for a while, she wanted to go to the art store to buy a painting. I know it was boring but Belle wanted one for my room to make her clean room better and nicer.

"Ok I have 20 dollars, so these half price paintings today are 10 dollars each."

"Welcome young lady Belle, it's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too."

"Say I have 2 new paintings that are 10 dollars each."

"Wow really?" Belle asked "Show me, where are they that you kept for me?"

"Right this way."

Then Belle saw the two paintings on the wall; one was a black horse liked 'black beauty', and the other one was 2 dolls from 'the seed of Chucky' Belle didn't know what to pick.

"Witch ones do you like?"

"What are they?"

"Well one is a horse from 'black beauty' and the other one is, 2 dolls from a movie that it has been a while when I saw it."

"I'll take the 2 doll painting, and the black beauty please for 20 dollars." Belle said as she handed the owner of the art store, and he got the 2 paintings wrapped in a bag and gave it to Belle.

"Thanks you Belle, have a nice day."

"You two, see you soon." Belle said as she lefted the art store and went home.

At home Belle was in her room with her new paintings that she loved so much.

"Ok where do I put this horse?" Belle asked then she placed the horse painting on her right side of her room where her make up table is "Prefect."

Then Belle placed the 2 dolls painting near where the bed is where the head board is.

"That looks great, I love my paintings." Belle then yawned as she put on her pajamas and then she got under the bed covers and looked at her two doll painting and then she sighted "I wish you two dolls were real and alive that can talk, sing and do anything. Then you'll be my friends more than anythings, but I wish if you came to life."

Belle then fell asleep as she closed her eyes, and then in the middle of the night. Belle's painting started to glow around the dolls, then they jumped out of the painting.

"I'm free!" Chucky shouted.

"Chucky shut it."

Belle then turned but she was still asleep.

"She's asleep, let's wait til morning to meet her." Tiffany said as she and Chucky lefted the room to go somewhere till morning.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Belle then woke up the next morning, she got dressed. And then she saw the black horse on her right side.

"Good morning black beauty, now good morning to..." Belle then gasped she saw that the other painting with two dolls on it was gone "Where's the dolls?"

Belle looked everywhere but she couldn't find them so she had to go to school, and tell all this to Ms Crisp.

At school Ms Crisp saw Belle's worried face.

"Belle what's wrong?" Ms Crisp got up from her chair and walked to Belle.

"I have something to tell you Ms Crisp, so can we talk for a minute?"

"Ok then Belle."

Then Ms Crisp and Belle stepped out of the class room.

"You see Ms Crisp, something weird is happening at my house."

"What is it Belle?"

"When I woke up this morning, I saw that my painting with two dolls disappeared. And I don't know what happened last night, so what can we do about it?" Belle asked.

"Well I'll tell you what, you solve mystery on your own. And then once you've solve it, come and tell me."

"Ok Ms Crisp, I'll do that no matter what happens." Belle smiled at her teacher.

"Good, now take your time to solve it."

Back at home

Belle then got home feeling tried after a long day at school.

"Finally, I'm home." Belle sighted as she lay on the couch "Ok I need few minutes of alone time, then get to the bottom of what happened last night."

45 minutes later

Belle then woke up and saw something that was like the doll from that painting that she brought home yesterday.

"Isn't that the husband, of the bride on the painting?"

"Yes I am, why didn't you see me?"

"Ah!" Belle then freaked out as she fell off the couch to get up and was scared.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you're a doll."

"I'm not just the single doll, I've got a mate. Tiffany, come out and see our new shy friend."

"Hello there, I'm Tiffany."

"Hello Tiffany, get out of my house." Belle said as she tried to get upstairs but she tripped a step.

"Aww, she's shy Tiffany."

"Well Chucky, what should we do?" Tiffany asked.

"Let's show her that we're not a threat."

"Great idea, young lady don't be shy."

"What?" Belle asked as she got up and stared at the two dolls "You guys can talk?"

"Yep we can, we're sorry that we scared you."

"It's no harm, did you guys came out of the painting I bought yesterday?"

"Yes last night."

"You wanted two friends to play with when you're not with your friends, so your wish came true."

"My wish came true?" Belle asked then she freaked out "MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

"Listen, we're not a threat."

"We wanted someone to play with us." Tiffany said.

"Get out of my house, use the back or the front door. Get out now!"

Then Tiffany started to cry with Chucky.

"We can't do that, because no one likes us." Chucky cried.

"And they try to kill us, or throw us out." Tiffany sobbed, Belle felt like crying but she held her tears in as long as her eyes can hold. But Belle couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

"I'm sorry." Belle burst into tears now "I'm sorry for treating you to get out of my house, I know how you guys feel about others now. Please don't cry every time someone cries, I cry."

"We forgive you." Chucky said as she gave Belle something to dry her tears, and Tiffany gave Belle a hug and patted her back.

"Don't cry honey, we're here. We'll stop crying because you are crying."

Then Belle calmed down and took some deep breaths, and a few seconds later Belle was feeling better.

"Thanks for calming me down, and I'll let you two stay with me." Belle said.

"Thanks, but we don't know your name."

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Belle, I'm a singer; actress, voice actress and I solve mystery's." Belle said.

"Ohhhh."

"Those are good careers."

"Same here, I think those jobs are the best."

"Wait a minute, who are you two?" Belle asked "Don't you two have names?"

"I'm Chucky, and this is my wife Tiffany."

"Don't worry, we will never hurt you." Tiffany said.

"Nice to meet you Chucky and Tiffany, I have a room that has nothing in that room. So you guys can have your bedroom in there."

Few days later

Chucky and Tiffany had their new room all done and they both felt like their at home.

"So you two, do you like it here?" Belle asked.

"We love your house, like our room?" Chucky asked.

"We made it like our room used to be, until your wish freed us." Tiffany said.

"I love it, so why not I make you guys coffee."

"Sure."

"Ok, I can have a cup."

Meanwhile

Wesley was walking down the street where Belle lives in one of the houses he knocked on Belle's door.

"Hey Wesley, I made you tea and I'm having coffee."

"Thanks Belle, and what's those noises am I hearing?" Wesley asked as Belle closed the door and stepped outside.

"That was the radio in my house playing, it's a talk show or I think it was the TV that is doing that." Belle smirked at her boyfriend.

"Ok then, I'm on my way home so do you want to see a movie together?"

"Sure, is 6 pm ok with you?" Belle asked.

"That sounds fine Belle, see you at the movies." Wesley says as Belle went back in the house.

"Who was that at the door?" Chucky asked.

"Wesley, he's my boyfriend." Belle said.

"What?"

"Ohhhh Chucky, Belle's gotta boyfriend." Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, ok let's sing this together." Chucky said as he and Tiffany started singing "Wesley and Belle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love; and their comes marriage, and then there comes Wesley pushing the baby in the baby carriage."

Belle then looked at Chucky and Tiffany really upset.

"Don't make fun of me and Wesley, if he hears you two singing that in-front of me and Wesley. He'll break up with me, so don't do that." Belle said.

"Ok."

"We won't, cross our hearts." Tiffany said.

"I'm going to see a movie with Wesley, and you two are not coming."

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"That's not fair." Chucky said.

"Listen, I don't want Wesley to see you two. If he does he know that I was lying and he'll break up with me, and then he'll call the police that you guys are killers."

"Oh, we'll stay here then."

"Yes, just don't make a mess ok." Belle said.

"Ok, we're good dolls." Chucky said.

"Let's watch a movie while Belle is going to see one, that would be a great idea."

Few hours later

Belle got back from seeing a movie with Wesley and saw that Tiffany and Chucky were on the couch watching Brave the Disney movie and eating chips, and popcorn.

"What were you two doing while I was gone?"

"We're watching a movie, and Tiffany got hungry so we got snacks." Chucky said.

"Ok then, I'll join you two." Belle said as she sat down and watched the movie with Tiffany and Chucky.

After the movie was done and Belle helped Chucky and Tiffany clean up the mess, she was getting ready for bed when Chucky and Tiffany were in their bedrooms.

"Ok you two, lights off." Belle said as she turned off the lights in Chucky and Tiffany's room and they went to sleep and then Belle fell asleep.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Belle woke up to see Tiffany's face and Tiffany was on top of Belle's bed and Belle.

"Morning Belle."

"Morning Tiffany, I better get up we've got a big day ahead of us." Belle said as she was getting herself ready for her busy day.

As Belle was getting ready to head out the door, a knock was at the door. It was Belle's friend named Steph.

"Hey Steph how's it going?"

"I was going to ask you something."

"Sure, come on in." Belle said as she let her friend in the house.

"So I'm dropping off something for you, is this ok with you?"

"Sure it is Steph, let me see what you got me." Belle said.

"This is a movie that you wanted."

"Wow what movie is it?"

"It's Charlotte's web 2." Steph said.

"Thanks Steph, I'll enjoy this movie like I did when I was younger." Belle said as she shut the door behind Steph, "Ok Chucky and Tiffany, I've got a movie to watch."

Then Belle saw that Chucky and Tiffany were on the fan spinning around.

"Hey Belle, we're spinning around." Chucky laughed with Tiffany.

"Down you two, I don't want to see any one hurt." Belle said as then Tiffany jumped down to the couch and Chucky flew and hit the wall.

"I'm ok Belle." Chucky said then Belle's house phone ranged.

"I'll get that." Belle said as she grabbed the phone.

"Belle?" Ms Crisp asked on the phone.

"Hi Ms Crisp, I'm just relaxing at home." Belle said.

"Well Belle, you better home here to high school. The art show case is here along with the news reporters, they want to ask about your careers. It's about the Dark Fire vale high school, they want to know; about your songs, your movies that you acted and voiced, and your stories on solving mystery's."

"Ok then, just give me a couple minutes or so to get over here." Belle said.

"Ok Belle, see you soon." Ms Crisp said as Belle hang up the phone then she saw that Chucky and Tiffany went out the back door, "Oh no where did Chucky and Tiffany go? they were here a minute ago."

Then Belle saw a note at the opened back door.

"This is from Tiffany and Chucky."

_Dear Belle_

_"We are going to, 'Fire Star' elementary school. To make messes there."_

_Love Chucky and Tiffany._

_PS__. Find us there and we'll meet you there._

Then Belle knew that was going to lead into trouble.

"Oh dear, Chucky and Tiffany are going to cause trouble now." Belle said then she went into the garage to see her bicycle with 2 baskets, one at the front and the other one at the back.

"I can get to Chucky and Tiffany, if I ride this. And then I'll make it to Dark Fire high school." Belle said as she put on her helmet and grabbed her bike lock and she ride to Fire Star the elementary school.

Meanwhile at Fire Star elementary school

Chucky and Tiffany were in the elementary school garden and they saw that there was no children because for them it wa day.

"No children."

"Chucky, this means we can now make messes." Tiffany said.

"Yes we can Tiffany, let's start off buy wrecking and smashing the flowers and plants." Chucky said.

"Great plan Chucky, I love that idea."

Then Tiffany and Chucky started making a mess in the whole Fire Star elementary school. They crushed the flowers and plants in the gardens, they went from classroom to classroom and made messes in them, Tiffany and Chucky put paint allover the floor in the hallways and then they were in the staff room eating the food in the room.

Then Belle parked her bike in the bike parking space and then she locked her bike in pace and then she raced into the elementary school, on her way inside the elementary school she saw that the flowers and plants got crushed.

"Why would Chucky and Tiffany do such a thing, like this?"

Then Belle went into the school and she saw paint allover the hallways of the school.

"No paint?" Belle asked "You've got to be kidding me, who leaves paint on the floor in the middle of the hallway?"

Then Belle was walking till she slipped into the paint and she slid to the staff room witch the door is open.

"I knew Tiffany and Chucky would be in there, I better get them before we are in trouble." Belle said as she went in the room seeing Chucky breaking things as Tiffany was eating the food in the staff room she was getting full. "What are you two doing?"

"We got bored."

"So we came here, to make a mess." Tiffany said as Belle saw the food on the floor, and the broken glass on the floor. Belle then got upset.

"You two made a mess, let's go." Belle said.

"Why?" Chucky asked.

"It's fun Belle, please let's stay a little longer." Tiffany said as Belle grabbed her magic wand from her wand pocket and pointed at the top and then the rooms of the classrooms and they were clean like before.

"Wow." Chucky said.

"You do magic too?"

"I used to, and I still do whenever I get in a sticky problem; I used my wand."

"Wow, she does magic." Chucky said then Belle was reading her mind of what she can see through walls and everything.

"I see that the classrooms are clean, the one you two made messes in." Belle said.

"She had x-ray vision." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's powerful."

"I am the powerful one at my high school, let's go to my high school. Because there is something I have to do there." Belle said as she grabbed Chucky and Tiffany and they raced out of the elementary school.

Outside riding the bike on the sidewalk with Tiffany at the front basket and Chucky at the back.

"Ok guys, we're almost at my high school." Belle said "Just behave you two."

"Ok Belle."

"We will, I will make sure that Chucky doesn't start." Tiffany said as Belle parked her bike in the bike parking and then locked her bike in place.

"Ok Chucky and Tiffany, let's go in the school. To my dressing room for a minute." Belle said as she took Chucky and Tiffany and they raced to the back of the school and they went quickly to her dressing room. Once Belle, Tiffany and Chucky went to the dressing room, Belle locked the door and had to go change into her super star outfit.

"Look at all of Belle's albums that she has out, and look at the posters. She was a great singer, and look at all the movies she stars in them." Chucky said to Tiffany.

"Yeah, isn't Belle amazing in those movies. And her songs in her albums."

"Ok Chucky and Tiffany, want to meet my friends and Ms Crisp?" Belle asked.

"Sure."

"I'll go if Tiffany goes." Chucky said as he, Tiffany and Belle went to the forum to see Ms Crisp, all of Belle's fans and the news reporters were there when Belle and her friends went down the stairs of the main hall.

"Oh there she is." Ms Crisp said as she came up to Belle with Chucky and Tiffany "SO Belle, did you solve the mystery of your missing painting characters?"

"Yes, but they are not a threat to us. Tiffany and Chucky are friends to me, and I want them to be friends with my friends."

"I see, so there names are Chucky and Tiffany?"

"Yes they are Ms Crisp." Belle said.

"Oh, are you training them to be smart as you?"

"Yes I am, this is not a lie." Belle said as then she answer all the people's questions; about Belle's magic, movies that she stars in and her albums, and the mystery's the she solved in the past.

3 hourse later

After Belle had a interview she, Tiffany and Chucky were at home relaxing. After a long day they had, even she better start teaching Tiffany and Chucky how to behave and act like a good doll.

"Ok Chucky and Tiffany, tomorrow we're going to see a movie." Belle said, she wanted to make up with Chucky and Tiffany.

"Yes, a movie."

"I wanted to see one in the movie theater, me and Chucky never saw a movie in the theater before." Tiffany said.

"But I have to tell you this, you have to behave there or we go home and I might have to ground you."

"Ok, we get the point." Chucky sighted.

"Yes Belle, we got that."

At the movie theater

"Ok Tiffany and Chucky, what movie do you want to see?"

"Let's not fight about this Tiffany, even if we don't see the movie that we want." Chucky said, then Tiffany had chose the movie that she wanted to see.

"I think we should see, Belle's new movie that is out now." Tiffany said as she pointed as Belle's new movie called 'The Smurfs 2'

"Smurfs 2."

"OK then, that I want to see because we've saw the first one." Chucky said.

After Belle, Tiffany and Chucky got back from the movies they were so tried.

"That was restring."

"Yeah, the best movie that we ever liked." Chucky replied.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later Belle was teaching Chucky and Tiffany about being good and being bad.

It was around summer time when Chucky, Tiffany and Belle were at the beach one day.

"Ok guys, we're here."

Chucky and Tiffany then got out of the car with Belle and look around.

"We are we Belle?"

"It's the beach, let's go and swim." Belle said as she, Chucky and Tiffany ran onto the beach.

"Wow, look at all the kids." Tiffany said "They're having fun, Belle look here's your boyfriend."

"Tiffany!" Belle growled "I tolled you not to say anything about Wesley."

Then Wesley saw Belle and walked up to her with Chucky and Tiffany on each side they are at.

"Hey Belle, I'm glad you're here."

"Hi Wesley, before you get mad or anything. These dolls are Chucky and Tiffany, they're very nice and friendely." Belle said.

"Hello Chucky and Tiffany." Wesley said as Chucky and Tiffany goyt out infront of Belle.

"I'm teaching them to be good, and what to do and what they are not aollowed to do."

"That's great that you are teaching them, so all these days you've been keeping them away from me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how will you react. That my wish was to have 2 friends." Belle sighted.

"It's ok Belle, I knoiw it was Chucky and Tiffany all the time." Wesley said "And I just knew you were hidding something away from me."

"I'm sorry I lied a few times to you, I just didn't want you to find out that I was lying."

"That's fine Belle, want to swim together with Chucky and Tiffany?"

"Sure, I will love that."

Few minutes later

Chucky and Tiffany were on the beach relaxing.

"This is the best day in my life, that I ever had." Chucky sighted as Tiffany saw the glider that fits for a doll, she put one on and same with Chucky.

"Belle, that was wicked." Wesley said then Belle saw Tiffany and Chucky jumped down from the tree and was gliding.

"Wesley, Chucky and Tiffany are flying away." Belle said as she and her boyfriend ran out of the water, jumped into Belle's car and then they sped off to get Chucky and Tiffany.

"I'll drive Belle, you get on the roof and catch Tiffany and Chucky once you are close enough." Wesley said as Belle was on the roof seeing Tiffany and Chucky flying.

"Chucky and Tiffany, becareful. I'm coming." Belle said then Chucky crashed into the pole and landed on Belle's arms.

"I've got you Chucky, get in the car. Tiffany's the one I still have to get."

Then Wesley saw something sharp that was close the way Tiffany is going.

"Belle, Tiffany's going for that thing."

Then Belle grew fear same with Tiffany as she was heading to the sharp thing.

"Tiffany watch out!" Belle shouted as Tiffany looked at the sharp thing she is heading too "TIFFANY NO!"

Then the sharp thing cut through Tiffany's hand glide then she was falling, then Belle caught Tiffany before she got hurt or worse.

"Yes, great job Belle." Chucky said then Tiffany was curled into Belle's arms scared.

"You're ok Tiffany, Belle's here." Belle said as she went back into the car with Wesley and Chucky who are also in the car.

"You're safe Tiffany, Chucky's here. Belle's got you."

Then Tiffany stared at Belle and she knew that she was safe.

"You're fine Tiffany." Wesley tolled Tiffany.

"I'm here...Belle you saved me." Tiffany said.

"Just like in your movie."

"Movie?" Belle asked "What movie?"

"Teen Titans and Saw movie, when Raven saves Starfire from her sister Blackfire when Zep kills her sister." Chucky said.

"Oh that movie, now I remembered that part."

"Now let's go home." Wesley said.

"Yes Wes, let's go home."

Few weeks later

Belle was in her room thinking about Tiffany and Chucky, it was also 10 pm at night.

_Maybe Ms Crisp is right, mystery's can't always be about bad things. Some can be good, that's how I would learn the hard way. But I can have more friends than I could have imagine, I can picture things in my head through my thoughts. Chucky and Tiffany with Wesley will always be there for me, and they will always be in my heart. _

Tiffany was awake that night she stared at Belle who is reading her dairy.

"Belle what are you reading?"

Belle then saw Tiffany still out of bed, she closed her dairy as Tiffany jumped on her bed.

"Tiffany why are you still up?"

"I was thinking about something, what if something bad happens to me, Chucky, Wesley or you?" Tiffany asked.

"If anything bad ever happens to any of us, we'll still be together even if we are apart. We will always be within each others hearts, so Tiffany when I'm gone you'll wish me back as a young age."

"Course I will wish you back if you were gone, we'll always be friends forever." Tiffany said.

"Yes you know we are, Chucky, you, me and Wesley will always be friends no matter what happens." Belle said as she hugged Tiffany.

"Thanks Belle, so I was thinking. Do you ever wanted another doll?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to know if you're ok with it."

"Why Tiffany? why did you want another doll?" Belle asked "I can paint one, and then I can wish with that."

"No, it's just."

"Yes?"

"I just found out that, I'm pregnant with Chucky's child." Tiffany said.

"That's wonderful Tiffany, how far are you?"

"I'm 13 weeks." Tiffany said to Belle.

"Wow, does Chucky knows that you're pregnant?" Belle asked.

"Yes he does, I'm going to tell Wesley your boyfriend the next time I see him."

"Sure you can tell him, I'm his girlfriend." Belle said.

"Are you happy Belle, that I'm pregnant?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes I am Tiffany, we'll always be friends even things like this happens."

"I'm glad you're my friend Belle, I love to have friends like you."

"Same, I never had any best friends like you and Chucky."

"Yes, so my baby will be your new best friend along with me and Chucky."

"Yes, I can hardly wait for this." Belle said as she rubbed Tiffany's stomach.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

After Belle found out that Tiffany is pregnant, she was wondering today how is she going to tell her boyfriend. Tiffany and Chucky are thinking the same thing what Belle is thinking.

"What am I going to do?"

"Yeah, how are we going to tell Wesley that Tiffany is pregnant?" Chucky asked, Belle sighted.

"I'll..."

"Belle, just let me and Chucky tell him." Tiffany said.

"You will?"

"But what if Wesley, gets mad with you to?" Belle asked "That's not bad thing you two did."

"He won't, I just know it."

"If he does, we'll take care of that." Chucky said.

"Yes, it's just be cool about it."

Then the phone ranged.

"I think that's Wesley." Tiffany said as Belle grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Belle, how's it going?"

"Hi Wesley, I'm fine thank you." Belle said.

"So I was wondering, do you want me to come over for dinner?" Wesley asked.

"Sure, and Wesley I have to tell you something."

"What is it Belle?"

"My friend Tiffany, witch you have seen with Chucky." Belle said.

"Yes, what about her and Chucky?"

"Tiffany, well she tolled me yesterday."

"Yes." Wesley said.

"And Tiffany, she's pregnant."

"What?" Wesley asked "Tiffany is pregnant?"

"Yes, she tolled me yesterday night." Belle said "I'm not lying, she's 3 months pregnant."

"Wow Belle, congrats to Tiffany and Chucky. They're going to be parents, didn't you wanted another friend like them?"

"Well, I didn't exspciting that to happen but yeah."

"Ok then, I'll be over at 6 is that ok with you?"

"Yes Wesley, sure come at 6." Belle said.

"Ok then Belle, see you later. Bye."

"Bye Wesley." Belle said as she hung up the phone.

"So what was Wesley's reaction?" Chucky asked.

"Well. Tiffany and Chucky, Wesley's very happy for you two."

"Yes, I knew he won't be angry."

"Tiffany and Chucky, Wesley's coming over for dinner with me." Belle said.

"Wow."

"He's really nice." Tiffany said.

Few days later

Belle, Chucky and Tiffany were doing great with things being change around for the past few days.

Tiffany and Chucky were on the couch reading while Belle was with Wesley at his house.

"Tiff?"

"Yes Chucky?" Tiffany asked.

"I was thinking." Chucky started.

"What were you thinking?"

"About baby names."

"What about them?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I was thinking; if we had a son. Would we name it Glen?"

"I really love that name Chucky, but if it is a girl we'll name her Charlotte Glenda." Tiffany said.

"Those are great names, let's see what Belle thinks when she gets back."

Then few minutes later Belle then came back from hanging out with her boyfriend as then she rushed to Tiffany with her swollen stomach.

"Hello Tiffany, Hello Chucky."

"Hi Belle, how's Wesley doing?" Chucky asked.

"He's great Chucky." Belle said then she rested her hands on Tiffany's stomach as she crouch to Tiffany's level "Hello in there, it's auntie Belle."

"That's cute."

"Yes I know, Belle's a cutie like our child will be."

"Yes, I am cute." Belle replied to Chucky.

"So, Tiffany got pregnant in June. Now it's August, so she'll be due in February."

"Yes, I keep track on Tiffany's pregnancy with my phone."

"That's great Belle." Tiffany said.

At the food store

Belle, Chucky and Tiffany were doing their shopping so their new doll comes in to the world.

"Ok guys, let's find food that we need." Belle said.

"Right, the first thing is cookies." Chucky said.

"Ok Chucky, get somethings on your list. And then drop it off in our cart, me and Tiffany will stay here."

"Ok, I'll be back with the stuff on my list."

"Belle, what do you think the baby will be?" Tiffany asked.

"A boy I'm guessing."

"Maybe a girl, who knows."

Then Belle and Tiffany ran into Ms Crisp she was doing her shopping.

"Ms Crisp, it's been a while when I last went to see you." Belle said.

"Yes it has been Belle, how's Tiffany doing?"

"Fine Ms Crisp, Tiffany's pregnant and Chucky's gone to get the things we need on his shopping list."

"I see, congrats to Tiffany on her pregnancy and her baby." Ms Crisp said.

"I've got everything." Chucky said as she stuffed them into the cart.

"Ok then Chucky, let's go and put them away."

"I have to go now Ms Crisp, I'll see you some other time." Belle said as she with Tiffany and Chucky went back home to put the stuff they bought away.

At home

Belle was resting on her bed, she was tried same with Chucky and Tiffany.

"Yeah, I need some quite time to myself." Belle said as she fell asleep on her bed.

A couple hours later at 5 am Belle's cell phone ranged, Belle then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Belle." Mandy said on the phone.

"Hi Mandy, I've been sleeping for 7 hours now and I usual don't wake up at 5 in the morning."

"I under stand that Belle, so on February 17th do you want me to baby sit Tiffany and Chucky?"

"Sure, I have to go to Elmvale to deliver a package. To some girl named Kiki witch her friend send it to me by mistake, so I said I'll take it down to her." Belle said.

"Ok then." Mandy said "What time should I come?"

"4 pm sounds good, I'm only gone for a little while."

"Ok then, so I'll call you if there is any problems."

"Sure, that's sounds good Mandy." Belle said "Ok I'll see you on that day, bye bye."

Then Belle went down stairs to see Tiffany in the hot tub in Belle's pool room.

"Tiffany and Chucky, why are you in this room?"

"We wake up and do stuff like this, so I turned on everything in this pool room." Chucky said.

"You should ask next time, I'm not mad I just wanted you to ask next time."

"It's fine Belle." Tiffany said then Chucky pulled Belle into the pool and she got wet.

Then for a full 4 hours Belle played with Chucky and Tiffany in the pool room.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later it was around January, and Tiffany is ready to give birth very soon. Belle got everything in case if Tiffany is about to have her baby.

One day Belle was writing notes about Tiffany's pregnancy.

"Yes, after Christmas we've come closer to Tiffany's due date."

Then Belle's cell phone ranged.

"Hello?" Belle asked.

"Hi Belle."

"Hello Wesley, how's it going at school?"

"Good, Belle why weren't you at school today?" Wesley asked.

"I'm sick, Chucky's sick with a cold." Belle said.

"That sucks."

"Tiffany's not sick at all she's doing great, she's close to her due date."

"That's good, Chucky's staying away from Tiffany?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, he's been washing his hands."

"That's good that Chucky's washing his hands."

"Yes I know, I'm glad Tiffany's not sick."

"Yes, so remember Christmas day when I kissed you?"

"Yes, what about it?" Belle asked.

"I was wanna say, you're beautiful than any other girl I loved." Wesley said to Belle.

"Aww, so sweet of you Wesley."

Then Chucky and Tiffany knocked at Belle's bedroom door.

"I have to go now Wesley, I'll call you back."

"Ok bye Belle, see you later or talk to you later."

Then Belle hanged up the phone and then she let Chucky and Tiffany in Belle's room.

"Hey Belle." Tiffany said.

"Hey Tiffany, hey Chucky."

"We wanted to ask you something."

"Yes what is it?" Belle asked.

"I was going to say, will you be still friends with us even if we have a baby?" Chucky asked.

"Why yes I will, why wouldn't I?"

"That's great, we were wondering will Wesley still be friends with us even if we have our baby?"

"Yes he will, why wouldn't he?"

"We're just wondering that's all, and Belle when you have to get that package on that table to Kiki?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes about that, I'm taking to Elmvale at February 17th. So Mandy will look after you while I'm gone, in case if Tiffany goes into labor." Belle said "Oh and Tiffany and Chucky, I have a new song I'm practicing because my new album will be out soon."

"What is it called?" Chucky asked.

"It's called 'Witch has it's moments' like that title?"

"That's cool cover Belle." Tiffany said.

"Wanna hear my new song I've got so far?"

"Sure."

"I will love to hear you sing." Tiffany said.

_Belle: Starts with a whole world feels like a open page, you should ever get on your face. The sky fills with feathers chase the skies until I fly, even those who wanna fly._

_I can't keep it I'm getting stronger, I watch it go bye so now I'm going fly. I feel the hearts fly...fly around the land so what? I'm going to fly, I've been dance faster as I can. Thy earth flies around the sky, so I'm gonna fly._

"So like it?"

"That's great so far, that song reminds me of Kiki's Delivery Service movie." Tiffany said.

"Yes, I think I remember that movie years ago." Chucky said "Maybe when I was younger."

"I'm glad you two love it, I've did 5 songs so far and this is my 6th one."

"It's the beat that's like the song from, Kiki's delivery service."

"Yes it is."

"I know, so I fought I would sing a song called I wanna fly. But I'm still working on the lyrics before I record this." Belle said.

"I know, just keep it up Belle I love it so far." Tiffany said as she patted her best friend's back as Belle gave Tiffany and Chucky a hug.

"Thanks guys, man I never know that I have the best friends that would love everything I do."

"Yeah, we like everything you do." Chucky said.

"Yes Chucky's right, we've been loving your movies and music when you became popular."

"Yeah, that's what my friends were saying about me."

"So Belle, who's Kiki?"

"She's my friend that lives in a farm in Elmvale with her mom, and she lives near her grandfather's farm also."

"Wow, Kiki's a nice name."

"I agree." Tiffany said.

"She's a 40 minute drive there." Belle said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Wow, so we're not going?"

"I'm afraid not, Tiffany may go into labor on the way there or back here. Who knows, Mandy will be here with you two in case if anything happens."

"I see what you mean Belle, we understand that."

"Yes Belle, we do understand what you mean." Tiffany said.

"I'm glad you two do understand, now..." Belle yawned "I have to get some sleep, tomorrow I'm still going to still do that singing."

"Ok goodnight Belle."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Chucky said as he and Tiffany lefted the room and closed the door behind them to let Belle sleep.

Few weeks later

Belle had released her new album called 'Witch has it's moments' 5 days ago and she sold 50 million copies of her album and the posters were allover the walls that Chucky and Tiffany were looking at through their window to their bedroom.

"Wow, those posters are cool." Chucky sighted.

"Yeah, aren't they cool?"

"Yes they are, I wonder if Belle notice this."

Then Belle came into Chucky and Tiffany's room to see that they are already up and looking at the window.

"Oh you're both up, I was about to wake you guys up." Belle said then she saw her posters of her new album through the window "Wow, you saw the posters of me?"

"Yes, they might have been up last night." Tiffany said "Aren't they cool?"

"They are, come on you two get dress, eat and then let's get our winter stuff on because. We're going snowmobiling."

"Yes."

At the snowmobiling park areas

"We're here you two."

"Wow, isn't this cool?"

"Yes Chucky, is it." Tiffany said as she and Chucky saw people riding their snowmobiles.

"Wow, look at them they're having fun."

"So you two, let's go in the trail path with my new snowmobile." Belle said as she hopped on with Chucky and Tiffany and went down the path.

"Wow, I never went this way before."

"This in the summer is was dirt biking path, in winter it's for snowmobiles." Belle said.

"This is beautiful, like it's like yesterday." Tiffany said.

Then Belle saw a guy on a snowmobile Chucky saw it with his eyeballs.

"Belle look out!" Chucky shouted as Belle slammed the breaks and Tiffany and Chucky stayed on.

"That was too close, good thing you shout at Belle. Or we've got hurt or killed."

"Thanks Chucky, I wasn't looking where I was going." Belle said then the guy took off his helement and went to Belle with Chucky and pregnant Tiffany.

"Hi Belle, I didn't see you there."

"Wesley, that was my first guess." Belle said.

"What are you three doing?"

"We're just on a trail, Belle's showing us around." Chucky started "In the summer this was for dirt bikes."

"And in the winter, this was for snowmobiles." Tiffany added.

"So are you and Chucky feeling better?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, we got better few weeks ago."

"Yeah, and I didn't even get sick."

"Wow Belle, Wesley did you see the other people on snowmobiles through the trees on the left?" Chucky asked.

"Yeah, they're having fun."

Few hours later

"Wow, I'm freezing." Tiffany said as she was warming up.

"That was fun, we should do this with our boy or girl next year."

"Or maybe when it snows again." Belle said.

"Yeah, we've been thinking of what to do next."

"What is that you wanted to do?"

"Sleep after we're warmed up." Tiffany said.

"Yes, we'll go to bed in a few minutes." Belle said.

Few hours later

Chucky and Tiffany got dressed into their pajamas and then they were on their bed.

"That was a fun day Tiffany."

"It was Chucky, the best day I ever had along with the rest." Tiffany said "I wonder where is Ms Crisp."

"She's at school, I think."

"Goodnight Chucky."

"Night Tiffany." Chucky yawned.

"Chucky?"

"Yep Tiff?" Chucky asked.

"We'll teach our baby when he or she gets older, how to be like us."

"Yeah Tiffany, we'll do that." Chucky said as he and Tiffany went to sleep.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

It was February and Tiffany is due anytime now and it was the 17th of February, Belle has to drop off a package for Kiki at Elmvale at her farm and she is going to leave Mandy in charge of Tiffany and Chucky in case if anything bad is about to happen.

"Ok Chucky and Tiffany, Mandy's going to be here in a few minutes." Belle said then there was a knock at the door then Belle opened the door and it was Mandy.

"Hi Belle, is Chucky and Tiffany in the house?"

"Yes they are Mandy. Chucky and Tiffany come give me a hug before I go."

Then Chucky and Tiffany ran to Belle and gave her a hug.

"I love you Belle."

"Thanks Chucky." Belle said.

"I love you Belle." Tiffany said.

"I love you both, Mandy's got my cell phone number in case if you need me."

"Ok we'll be good."

"I've got your cell number in case if anything happens, and if they want you here you'll be coming back." Mandy said.

"Got it, I'll be a hour at the most." Belle said.

"Bye Belle." Chucky and Tiffany said.

"Bye Chucky and Tiffany, I'll be back soon."

On the streets

Belle was on Elmvale farms she was listening to her new album on the radio until she saw Kiki's house next door to her farm.

"Ok this is it, I'll get his package to Kiki and then get home." Belle said as she knocked on the door and Kiki's mother came to the door.

"Hello Belle, can you do something for me?"

"Yes Ms Dunlop, what can I do?" Belle said as she handed Kiki's package to her mother.

"Well Belle, my 13 year old daughter Kiki. She's gone to her grandfather's farm and she's gone than 3 hours and I don't know when she's coming back, can you find her and bring her back please?"

"Ok then, I'll find her for you. Please put Kiki's package in her room and when I drop her off, you can tell her I dropped off the package for her." Belle said.

"Ok and when you bring Kiki back, I'll pay 15 dollars."

"Thanks, it's a deal." Belle said "Now where's Kiki's grandfather's farm?"

"It's a 10 minute drive, and you turn right outside my house." Ms Dunlop said.

"Ok then, thanks I'll get your daughter back here safely."

Belle raced out of the farm as she jumped back into her car and drove to Kiki's grandfather's farm 10 minute drive from Kiki's house and farm. When Belle got to Kiki's house she parked the car and knocked at the barn door.

"Hello, come on in."

"Hello, I'm looking for Kiki her mother's looking for her." Belle said.

"Ok my granddaughter's upstairs, Kiki Belle's here to take you home."

Then Kiki ran downstairs and saw Belle.

"Your mother's worried about you Kiki, I'll drop you off at home."

"Ok, bye granddad." Kiki said as her grandfather kissed his granddaughter and then Kiki jumped into the car with Belle and they drove Kiki back home.

Back at Kiki's farm

Belle had dropped off Kiki at her house.

"Oh Kiki, tell your mother that to come out here."

"Ok Belle." Kiki said as she went inside and tell her mother to come out and Kiki's mother came out with her coat on.

"Ok Belle, here's 15 dollars for finding my daughter." Ms Dunlop said as she handed Belle the money.

"Thanks, and your daughter was there because it was snow storming. And she wanted to warm up for a bit, and I have to go now."

"Ok Belle, and thanks again for finding my daughter."

"Your welcome, call me if you want me to solve more mystery's." Belle said as she was driving home.

On the way home Belle's cell phone was ringing.

"What was that?" Belle asked as she stopped to get her cell phone then when she answer it she continue to drive home.

"Hello?"

"Hello Belle, it's me Mandy."

"Hi Mandy, I'm on my home and I dropped the package off at Kiki's." Belle said.

"I'm glad you're on your way home now, Tiffany just went into labor 1 hour ago and she's giving birth."

"Oh god, can I talk to Tiffany?"

"Sure, give me a minute." Mandy said.

"Belle?"

"Tiffany, It's me I'm coming home honey." Belle said.

"I'm glad you are, you have to help me." Tiffany cried.

"Did Mandy call the hospital?"

"Yes, but there's traffic and it maybe a while."

"Ok, I'm not in one now. But I'll be home, tell Mandy to be at the front door for me." Belle said.

"I will." Tiffany said.

"I'll see you at home, just hold on Tiffany."

"I am trying to."

"Bye."

"Bye Belle, and I love you." Tiffany sobbed as Belle hanged up her cell phone.

A coupe minutes later Belle got home and saw Mandy at the front door, Belle rushed out of the car and went to Mandy who's at the front door.

"I'm here Mandy, where's Chucky and Tiffany?"

"Chucky and Tiffany, are up stairs in their bedroom." Mandy said.

"Thanks Mandy, come up with me." Belle said as she and Mandy went up stairs seeing Tiffany in allot of pain while holding Chucky's hand.

"Belle, come and help us." Chucky said.

"I don't want my baby to die." Tiffany cried.

"Ok let's see what we have here, oh Tiffany I see the head." Belle said.

"Wow, this is great."

"Ok Tiffany, push the baby push. COME ON TIFFANY PUSH IT OUT!"

Tiffany screamed in pain as she pushed the baby out of her and the baby was in Belle's arms. The most thing of all they all heard crying, Tiffany's baby is crying.

"It's a boy." Belle said.

"Wow, you did it Tiffany." Mandy said.

"You mean Mandy, we all did it."

Then Belle rested the baby in Chucky's arms.

"He's perfect, what are we going to name him?"

"How about Glen?" Tiffany asked.

"I love that name Tiffany, I picked that name too."

"I love that name as well, I always loved the name Glen." Mandy said.

"Glen it is, let me call my friends and tell them about the news that you'll tell them tomorrow."

The next day

All of Belle's friends came over about the news about Chucky and Tiffany's son is born.

"Welcome all of you, I have news with Chucky and Tiffany." Belle said "We have a son named Glen, he was born yesterday night at 8:30 pm. He's Chucky and Tiffany's new son, he'll be in our hearts."

"We were happy that Glen was safe when he was born, with the help of Mandy and Belle. Glen won't be here right now, if we didn't had Mandy or Belle."

"And we welcome our new son Glen into the world, we hope he lives to be around us forever and ever." Tiffany said.

The end


End file.
